


Midnight Snack

by glenien



Series: Grimmauld'da Geceyarısı [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmauld'da ateşviskisi ve dondurmayla ilginç bir geceyarısı sohbeti..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Müzik: Roger Creager - I Say When I Drink What I Think When I'm Sober

"Mmmm.. cidden bunu daha sık yapmalıyız.." diye hummladı genç bir kadın sesi, bir yandan da çatılmış kaşlarla, büyük bir çaba harcayarak kaşığını kocaman bir dondurma kutusuna batırıyordu.

Yanında oturan kısa, siyah saçlı erkek, elindeki altın rengi sıvıyla dolu şişeyi başına dikti, açık gri gözlerini kocaman açtı, kapadı, sonra olduğu gibi yutarak, gideren pelteleşmiş bir sesle, son derece ciddi bir tonla cevap verdi, "Dumbledorre'a Yoldaşlık top..lantılara.. _toplantılarına_.. koymasını teklif edeceğim.. kesinlikle daha azz sıkıcı olurlardı.."

"Aww, öyle deme Serius.. Siriusss.." diye kıkırdadı parlak pembe, omuzlarına anca erişen, kısacık saçlı genç kadın, bir yandan kaşığın üç parmak üstüne kadar çıkmış, kocaman bir çikolatalı dondurma topunu ağzına sokmaya çalışıyordu, ".. ben toplantıları seviyorum.."

Grimmauld 12 Numara'nın karanlık ve ıssız mutfağında, saat çoktan geceyarısını geçmişken, uyumayan sadece iki Yoldaşlık üyesi kalmıştı, kocaman, tahta yemek masasının üzerinde bağdaş kurmuş oturan Tonks, hepsini yemenin mümkün olmadığını anlayınca, kaşığı, sandalyesinde geriye kaykılarak, uzun bacaklarını masaya uzatan Black'e uzattı, kuzeni mutsuz bir ifadeyle dondurmayı yedi, karşılığında da, "Oh, tabi.." diye somurttu.

Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde yere yuvarlanmadan, masanın üzerinden Sirius'un yanındaki sandalyeye inen genç Seherbaz, kontrolsüzce kıkırdayarak onun elinden Ateşviskisi'ni aldı, ve aynı şekilde bacaklarını masaya yerleştirerek -onun boyu biraz daha kısa kaldığı için sandalyede kaybolmuştu- şişeyi başına dikti, yakıcı sıvıyı yuttu, sonra dudaklarındaki dondurmalı tadı yalayarak konuştu, "Gerçekten, seviyorum.. bir sürü çok şey öğreniyoruz.. Bir.. Sürü.. Çok.. Şey.." diye ısrar etti Tonks.

Sirius, "Snivellus'tan.. nefret.. ediyorum.." diye aniden müthiş bir köpek benzerliğiyle hırladı.

Tonks ikinci kez şişeyi dikerken, yüzünü buruşturdu, havadan sudan bahseder gibi onayladı, "Oh evet.. Bence o pek nazik biri değil.. Oh, kesinlikle değil.. hiiiiç değil.."

"Nazik mi?.." diye burnundan soludu Sirius, çektiği anda bir dikişle şişenin yarısını bitirmişti nerdeyse, "Koca bir çuval bok kadar nazik o herif, öyle söyleyeyim.."

Sirius'un bir sonraki homurdanmayla karışık küfürleri Tonks'un gülüşleri arasında duyuldu, "Sssnape'in neye ihtiyacı var biliyor musun?.. hayır, hayır dinle, bak.. neye?.." diye iyice sesini alçaltarak fısıldadı açık mavi gözlerini kocaman açarak, "İyi.. bir.. sevişmeye.."

Havlar gibi bir kahkaha mutfakta patladı, Sirius neredeyse sandalyeden düşüyordu, yumruğunu masaya vurarak kıkırdayan Tonks'un arkasındaki sandalyeye kolunu attı, gözlerinden yaşları silerek doğruldu, "Oh, o halde lanetlendik.. kim iki yüzlü yılan Snivellus'la yatar ki?..

Tonks dondurmayı tekrar önüne çekerek kaşığı batırdı, sesi ağzının içindeki soğuklukla boğuldu, "Kimle yatardın Yoldaşlık'ta?.."

Sirius hiç duraksamadan, "Remus Lupin'le.." diye cevaplarak ateşviskisinden bir yudum çekti, az kalsın kaşık boğazında kalacak olan Tonks'u fark etmeden,  "..eğer gay olsaydım tabii.." diye de ekledi.

Tonks saçları dikilerek ciyakladı, "Ne?!.."

Sirius sırıttı, "On yedi küsür senemi onunla geçirdim, adam en uzun ilişkim sayılabilir.." dedi ve sonra bir kez daha şişeyi dikti, "Kurtadam veya değil, benim de gözlerim var.."

İri mavi gözlü genç kadın kitlenmiş gözüküyordu, Sirius güldü, kaşığı onun elinden aldı, "Ya sen?.."

Tonks asabice şişeyi elinden çekti, "Sana söyleyecek kadar sarhoş değilim daha.." diyerek büyük bir yudum aldı.

Sirius kahkahayı basarak sandalyenin bacaklarını yere indirdi, onun saçlarını karıştırarak yanaklarını sıktı, "Awww, küçük Tonksie yaşlı Sirius amcasına söylemeye utanıyor muymuş bakalım?.."

"Hah, hiç de bile!.." diye hırıldadı Tonks, kapı açılarak içeri, üstü başı sırılsıklam, üstündekileri kaslı vücuduna yapışmış, saçlarını silkeleyen, kızıl saçlı bir büyücü girdi, Tonks masadan hızla doğrularak kaşığı fırlatırcasına ona dikti, "Ya Charlie?.. Charlie Weasley'e ne dersin, onunla da yatar mıydın?.."

Yanık tenli, çilli bir yüz şaşkınlıkla onlara bakarken, Sirius düşünceli bir tavırla gözlerini kıstı, başını iki yana salladı, "Hımmm, yeterince Weasley ve yeterince gelişmiş falan ama, affedersin dostum, benim tipim değil.. onu sen alabilirsin, Tonks.."

Kalp şeklindeki pembe saçlı yüz birden mutlulukla aydınlandı, ayaklarının üzerinde yalpaladı, "Aww, gerçekten mi?.."

Charlie masaya bir bakış attı ve gözlerini devirerek güldü, "Sarhoşsunuz siz.."

Sirius ve Tonks, "Evet!.." diye cevapladı, Tonks tekrar kaşığı uzattı, "Bize katılmak ister misin eski dost, oh büyük Charlie, efsane Arayıcı?.."

Sirius, "Harry Potter okula gelene kadar!.." diye hıçkırdı.

Tonks, "Evet!.." diye onayladı, sonra kaşığı Sonorus'lu bir asa gibi Charlie'ye uzattı, "Benimle yatar mıydın Charlie Weasley?.."

Charlie masadaki viski şişesine uzandı, büyük bir yudum çekti, sonra sendeleyen Tonks'u belinden yakalayarak, genç kadını kollarının arasında döndürdü, arkaya eğdi, ve ateşli bir öpücüğü dudaklarına yapıştırdı. Tonks tekrar ayaklarının üzerine bastığında, gözleri şaşılaşmıştı, Sirius ise hiç istifini bozmamış gibi gözüküyordu, tekrar masaya konan şişeyle Charlie'yi selamladı, "Öpücük diye ben buna derim, Weasley!.. İyi iş!.."

Kızıl saçlı genç adam gülerek Tonks'u yürüttü, masadaki yerine oturtarak, kaşığını eline verdi, sonra da Sirius'a bir bakış attı, "Yarın erken kalkmam gerekecek.. siz de çok dağıtmayın, annem seni öldürür Sirius.. iyi geceler.."

Charlie Weasley gittikten sonra bile Tonks'un yüzündeki somurtma silinmedi, yüzüne düşen saçları çekiştirirken giderek pembenin, doğal rengi olan, gri siyah bir tona döndüğünü fark etmedi, mavi gözleriyse daha açık gri bir mavi tonunu almıştı, tam karşısında oturan Sirius ona bakarak sırıtıyordu, şişeyi masanın üzerinden iteledi, "Hadi ama Tonksie, ben sana söyledim.."

Tonks gözlerinden alevler fışkırtarak ona baktı, pis bir yudum çekti, "Snape'le yatardım." Sirius dehşetle ona baktı, Tonks hahaladı, "Oh, evet, doğru duydun.."

"Şakasını bile yapma!.." diye tıkandı Sirius, "Remus'u sana veririm, en azından gözüm açık kalmaz!.."

Tonks birden çiçek gibi soldu, başını dondurmaya eğerek kaşığı saplamaya başladı, mutsuzlukla mırıldandı, "Seni bırakmaz ki.."

Sirius kaşlarını çattı, sonra ciddi bir ifade takınarak öne eğildi, dondurmaya doğru konuştu, "Tonks, ben gay değilim biliyorsun değil mi?.."

"Nereden bilebilirim!.." diye nerdeyse masayı deşti Tonks, "On üç yıldır Azkaban'da seni görüyor değilim herhalde!.. Ya Ruh Emiciler aklını çeldiyse!.. Ya çoktan öyleysen!.. Ya kurtadam olan en yakın arkadaşına aşıksan!.. Ya o da-..!"

Tonks dondurmayı öldürmeyi sürdürürken, Sirius sırıtarak masanın etrafından dolaşmıştı, pırıl pırıl parlayan gri gözleriyle mutfağın arkasındaki bir kapıya bir bakış atarak, Tonks'un sandalyesine ellerini dayadı, ve koyu renk saçlarından kulağına eğildi, "Yani Moony'e aşık olduğunu itiraf ediyorsun öyle mi?.."

Tonks mutsuzlukla dondurmaya bir kez daha baktı, sonra kaşığı bıraktı. Sirius ona bir yudum daha ateşviskisi verdi. Genç Seherbaz, itirazsız kabul etti, sonra kaşlarını çattı. "Beni sarrhoş etmeye mi çalışıyorsun?.."

Sirius ayakta zor durarak sendeledi, sonra en yakın sandalyeye yapıştı, masum bir ifadeyle geveledi, "Yok canım?.."

"İşe yarıyor.." diye mutsuzca iç çekti tekrar Tonks, ve şişeyi başına dikti.

Sirius onun elinden şişeyi alarak indirdi, "Tonks, Remus'e aşık mısın?.."

"Niye.. niyye umrrunda ki?.." diye hıçkırdı Tonks, ".. sanki.. sanki birrşey olabile..olabilebilebilecekmişş gibi.. o beni sevmiyor.."

Sirius'un gayet ayık sırıtışı bütün suratını kaplarken, Tonks ona kükredi, "Senin yüzünden!!.. Onu kendine aşık ettin değil mi!!!.. Şuşu.. şu saçma saçların.. tatlı yüzün şapşaşşal sırıtışınla!!.. NE BULUYORLAR SENDE ANLAMIYORUM!!.."

Sirius kahkahasını tutamadı, dondurmayla gözüne girmesi muhtemel, tehlikeli kaşığı da Tonks'tan uzaklaştırarak, onu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı, "Tatlı Tooonks, cici Toonksiee.. sakin, sakin tamam?.. Ayrıca Moony benden hoşlanmıyor.. onun gözünün üzerinde olduğu başka bir kız var.."

Tonks dehşetle ona baktı, "Kim o?!!!.." diye ciyakladı, ve Sirius'un ağzını açtığını, hatta sırıtan gri gözlerinde ilk kelimelerinin oluştuğunu gördü, fakat  tam o sırada, mutfağın arkalarından bir kapı hızla açıldı, ve içeri apar topar, son derece dağınık bir şekilde Remus Lupin girdi, Sirius'u yakasından yakaladığı gibi Tonks'un yanından sürükledi, "Yeter bu kadarı Sirius!.."

Tonks hayret ve hayranlıkla masadan şişeyi kaldıran, ve niyeyse yüzü kızarmış Remus'e bakakaldı, sonra Sirius'un gayet ayık bir şekilde ayağa kalkarak güldüğünü görünce içi ihanetle doldu, "Oh hadi Remus, sabaha bir şey hatırlayamayacak bile!.. Çok sarhoş!.."

"Başından beri bunu yapmamanı söyledim!!.. Niye bir kere de dediklerimi dinlemiyorsun??.." diye hırladı Lupin.

Sirius ise hala gülüyordu, "Çünkü bu konuda tamamen saçmalıyorsun!!.. Ayrıca duydun, söyledi!!.."

Remus kıpkırmızı kesildi, Tonks'a bakmıyordu bile, "Ben bir şey _duymadım_ , ve duymak da-..!!!"

Tonks ağlamaya başladı, "Oh, ikiniz de gaysiniz ve birbirinize aşıksınız!!.." diye hıçkırarak masaya kapandı.

İki arkadaş, genç kadına bakakaldı, sonra Sirius hızla Remus'u kendi sandalyesine iteledi, kurtadam bir anlık şaşkınlıkla oturuverdi, arkasından dan diye bir kapı çarpması duyuldu ve Sirius gitti.

Tonks tüm gücüyle ağlıyordu, gözyaşları yanaklarından tahta masaya akıyordu ve bütün kolu ıslanmıştı. Nazik bir el onun saçlarını yüzünden çekerek, mırıldandı.. "Tonks?.."

Tonks burnunu çekerek, doğruldu ve bir çift altın sarısı gözle karşı karşıya geldi. "R-remus?.. S-sen gittin sanmıştım.."

Lupin derin bir iç çekti, "Hayır, gitmedim.." diye mırıldandı, sonra hafifçe Tonks'un saçlarını kulağına doğru düzeltmeye devam etti, "Sirius'la konuştuklarınızı duydum.."

Tonks gözleri buğulanarak kekeledi, "S-snape'le yatmak istemiyorum.."

Lupin güldü, sonra elini çekmeden onun gözyaşlarını usulca sildi, mırıldandı, "Sarhoşsun.."

Tonks o gözlere bakarak birden diline geleni söyledi, "Seni seviyorum Remus.."

O an garip bir şey oldu, Remus Lupin bakışlarını genç Nymphadora'ya kaldırdı ve başını onun alnına dayayarak, hafifçe başını salladı, "Biliyorum.." dedi ve ona eğildi.

Tonks şaşkınlıkla bir an kalakalırken, gözleri kapandı, ve Remus'un viskisiz, sert dudakları kendi gözyaşları ve ateşviskisinden ıslak dudaklarını buldu, aç ve dondurmayla tatlanmış bir öpücük, ikisinin arasında paylaşılırken, Tonks yüzünün bir çift avuç içerisine alındığını hissederek inledi, parmakları en yakın kumaş parçasına, Remus'un yakasına dolanırken, onu iyice kendine çekti, öyle ki, bir an sonra, kumral saçları grileşmiş kurtadamın kucağına düşmüştü, eller, yüzünü bırakarak belinden sımsıkı onu çekerken, Tonks'un bacakları üzerinde oynadı, ve hırlamayla karışık bir guruldama Remus'un boğazından dudaklarına koptu.  

Hım, kesinlikle bir tepki almıştı.

Tonks dayanamayarak gözyaşlarından yüzü hala ıslak, ve başı hala dumanlı, kelimeleri yuvarlayarak güldü, "Gay değil..sin!.."

Hafifçe kısılmış gözler, neredeyse bir kurtunki kadar keskin parıltılarla yanıp söndü, "Değilim ve istediğim de sensin.."

Tonks bir kez daha ağlamaya başladı, ama bu defa Remus ona gülüyordu, eğilerek dudaklarına hafifçe bir öpücük daha kondurdu, "Yatağına git, Nymphadora.. Yarın söz, her şey daha güzel gelecek.."

Tonks somurtarak onun kucağından kalktı. "Çünkü hatırlamayacağım değil mi?.."

Remus duraksadı, ama başını salladı, "Evet, buna eminim.."

"Oh, her neyse!.." diye hıhlayarak masadaki asasını kaptı Tonks, ayaklarının üzerinde sendeleyerek yürüyordu, "En azından _sen_ hatırlayacakssınn.. ve beni yatağıma götürrrmeye _şşukadarcık_ kaldığını da bilecekssin.." diye sırıtarak, arkasını döndü ve mutfaktan çıktı.

Remus Lupin, kapı kapandıktan sonra başını masaya eğerek, yüksek sesle inledi.

Ateşviskisi şişesi ve dondurma kabı ona baktılar.

Kurtadam, önce kaşığı sonra dondurmayı yakaladı. Uzun bir gece olacaktı.


End file.
